The Feral Bunch
by Mandalyn
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a collaboration Of many authors of the interactive hub. Started By HairballX This is a Great story I hope you like it.
1. While I Was Away From Home

This is a collaboration Of many authors of the interactive hub. Started By HairballX This is a Great story I hope you like it.

HairballX

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!  
  
Thwap!  
  
Jubilee mumbled to herself as she got out of bed. It was eight in the morning and she needed to go sign up for classes. A few minutes later she had a cup of coffee out and was sitting in the kitchen while her brain tried to begin functioning. It was times like this she wished she was still fifteen and could just use a bowl of sugar bombs to get her going. But with the age of eighteen came the need for stronger stuff to wake up in the morning. And as her mind finally woke up with the help of the really bad tasting, but caffeine filled coffee, she remembered things about yesterday she wished she hadn't.  
"Wolvie you..," muttered Jubilee unable to find the words. Kitty had called her with the news. They weren't exactly close, but they did share a bond both being former Wolverine sidekicks. Kitty knew Jubilee would want to know when it had happen as soon as possible and Jubilee respected her for what she did. But when she gave Jubilee the news she was shocked. She shouldn't have been shocked, she knew it had been coming.  
  
"Storm found Logan and Jean together in bed this morning..."  
  
When Scott died everyone could see it was going to happen. Everyone from the naive Sam to the flirting Gambit knew that when the mourning was over Jean would be falling into Logan's arms. And Logan would take her. It was just assumed that they would wait a bit longer than one month after Scott's death...  
"You two horny ass holes couldn't even wait for the dirt to settle on Scotts grave," said Jubilee as she gritted her teeth. She would be the first to admit that she had a crush on Logan and wasn't thrilled that Jean finally got the man. But it was more than just jealousy driven her anger.  
Jubilee always assumed that the two would wait longer than this out of respect for Scott. Now her respect for Jean had definitely been driven a few notches down. And with Wolvie she felt... disillusioned. She always assumed Wolvie was one of the most honorable men there ever was. A bit crazy and definitely aggressive, but also honorable. She was starting to think she was wrong about that.  
With a sigh she tried to ignore those thoughts and went to take a shower. She had a big day today. She had to get her classes and find a new apartment. They were closing the building in a week and that meant she had to find a new place to live.   



	2. You Seem Familiar?

HairBallX

  
Jubilee looked over the posts on the board. One of the posts would hopefully have news of someone needing a roommate or of some new apartment just opening up.   
"Girl seeking roommate who loves cheerleading, cooking, and I don't think so," muttered Jubilee as she tried to find another post.  
"So he can come back tomorrow?"  
"I don't know Mr. Feral."  
Jubilee's whole body felt rigid as she heard the first voice. Slowly she turned her head. Past the several students walking up and down the hall, she saw him.  
"Wolvie? No not Wolvie," whispered Jubilee as she got a better look at the man. If she had been some other X-Man she would probably have been completely fooled. He had the thick build, the jet black hair, and the rugged face that was practically identical to Wolvie's. But there were differences. First off he was half a foot taller. Second his hair, while it did have the Wolvie look of splitting into two points, wasn't as wide.  
"Your son assaulted a teacher Mr. Feral. Normally we expel anyone who does that," said a bald man who Jubilee recognized as part of Administration. A growl eminated from the Wolvie look alike, causing both the bald man and nearby students to jump back. The 'Mr. Feral' quickly turned his growl into a cough before speaking again.  
"I realize that, but please understand. My son is still dealing with his mother passing away. We have him seeing a psychiatrist and his getting better. I'm simply saying the circumstances should be considered in allowing him a second chance," said Mr. Feral. Jubilee couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Never in her years of knowing Wolvie did he ever say the words 'psychiatrist' or 'circumstances'. The man actually spoke more like Beast.  
"Well I suppose we can allow him one more chance. But this is really the last chance he has," said the bald man as he wiped his forehead of sweat. He was probably just agreeing because he didn't want the man to growl at him again.  
"Thank you," said Mr. Feral with sincere gratitude before turning and heading to the exit.  
"Mr. Feral huh? Yeah that figures," said Jubilee to herself before she began following the man.  
  
Luckily for Jubilee it appeared that Mr. Feral didn't have a car. So all Jubilee had to do was keep walking and keep the man in sight. After an hour though Jubilee lost sight of him. He had turned a corner around a house and when she followed he was no where in sight.   
"Where is he?" muttered Jubilee. The neighborhood had brickhouses with huge front yards and a large forest could be seen not too far away.  
  
Maybe he spotted me following him. Wolvie would have, but is this guy as good as him.  
  
"Mind telling me why you're following me."  
Jubilee nearly squeaked out a sound as she whirled around with raised hands. Mr. Feral was looking with amusement at her raised hands obviously having no idea of Jubilee's deadly power.  
"I um you remind me of someone," said Jubilee lamely. She really hadn't come up with a plan of what to say when she spoke to the man.  
"Oh I do huh..."  
The man didn't say more, but began sniffing the air. He leaned his face towards Jubilee as he kept sniffing. Jubilee was now feeling wierded out, but not because of the sniffing. The man's face made him look like Logan's twin. Except for the eyes which were green while Wolvie had steel blue eyes.  
"Yeah you probably met a relative of mine," said Mr. Feral slowly as he studied her more carefully.  
"Oh did your heighten sense of smell tell you that?" asked Jubilee and had the pleasure of seeing the man raise his bushy eyebrows in surprise.  
  
What the hell, lets see how off balance I can get this guy.  
  
"By the way how are your claws doing? Do you keep them sharpened?" asked Jubilee as if it was as normal a question as asking if you keep your hair combed.  
This time all amusement and relaxation left the man's face. Jubilee actually began regretting her words. The man looked exactly like Wolvie right before he began cutting up enemies into tiny little pieces.  
"Whats your name?" asked Mr. Feral. Actually it was more of a demand than a question.  
"Jubilee.. and yours?" asked Jubilee.  
"Andrew Feral, lets take a walk to my house," said Andrew before grabbing her arm in a steel grip and walking her down the sidewalk. Jubilee was almost tempted to use her powers, but decided to play along instead. Soon they turned and headed to the front door of a brick house that looked much like the ones they passed. Jubilee couldn't help, but notice that the forest appeared to be only a five minute walk away.  
Inside Jubilee took a seat at the dining room table.  
"Would you like a drink?" asked Andrew appearing a bit more normal now that they were inside his house.  
"Oh no, I'm just peachy," said Jubilee with a grin.  
"So how about you tell me more about your friend?" asked Andrew almost casually.  
"Oh well maybe first you could tell me how you could be mistaken for the brother of my friend?" asked Jubilee while trying to keep her cool. She wanted answers, like how could this guy have the same mutant abilities as Logan?  
"Tell you what, tell me about the few.. talents your friend has. And if I'm convinced that he may have a relation to me, I'll reveal some information of my own," said Andrew. Jubilee was actually surprised he hadn't growled at her instead or tried to intimidate her into talking about Wolvie. The differences in personality between this guy and Wolvie was just freaky.  
"Well I suppose that its the best deal I'll make. Well you see I know this guy named Logan and..."  
Jubilee kept it short. She listed Logan's powers, explained how he was a mutant that was part of the X-Men, and said that he was a friend. She also mentioned that he suffered memory loss, but wasn't going to go into detail about the whole Weapon X project. She also didn't want Andrew to know just how close a friend Wolvie was.  
"Now I want to know why you seem to have the same mutant powers as Logan?" said Jubilee as she crossed her arms. Andrew smiled and seemed to find her stance almost cute.  
"Well to put it simply I'm not a mutant and Logan isn't one either," said Andrew.  
Jubilee sat there for a full five minutes shocked before she could ask another question.  
"Than what are you?" asked Jubilee. Was Wolvie actually a alien or something?  
"I think it would be best if I talk to Logan in person. No offense, but he has more of a right to hear this than you do. Can you get him to come?" asked Andrew. Jubilee felt a wave of depression as she thought about that question. A few months ago she would have been able to say yes with absolutely assurance. Now though she couldn't say the same. Even before Scott died Wolvie was starting to become more distant. And than with Scott's death and Jean needing his presence, Jubilee didn't even get a phone call from him. Jubilee doubted he would come even if she told him she might have just stumbled upon the secret of his origin. Not when there was Jean there to keep his bed warm.  
"I.. no he has stuff.. that he um needs to do at the school," said Jubilee and nearly rolled her eyes as she realized how ridiculous that answer was. Andrew though seemed understanding and simply nodded. He was probably able to smell her depression easily.  
"Now whatcha do to get this pretty lady feeling down."  
Jubilee nearly jumped in surprise as she turned and found someone approach them.   
If Andrew was the twin of Logan, this man was the old man version of Logan. His hair was snow white and from his wrinkled face Jubilee would guess he was at least in his seventies. You couldn't tell that by his body though. He was only wearing shorts, and what flesh was revealed was fine toned, muscular, and covered with white curly hair. Her attention from the man was drawn away when Andrew gave a sigh.  
"Not now Grandpa. Look Jubilee I'd like to tell you more about us, but the truth is we barely know you. I assume your a student at the college you followed me from?" said Andrew.  
"Um yeah," said Jubilee while not quite sure where this was going.  
"Are you any good at.. helping other students with their classes?" asked Andrew with a hopeful tone. Grandpa walked on all fours to the chair next to Jubilee and sat in it. The way he moved, it looked like moving on his hands and feet was how he was natural supposed to move.  
"Oh this is gonna be good," said Grandpa as he leaned against the table. For some reason it made Jubilee nervous that he decided to sit right beside her.  
"Quite Grandpa! You see Jubilee I have a son named Darek. I'm trying to get him to go to college and get an education. But his not taking it seriously and gets a bit wild," said Andrew looking troubled.  
"Ya mean his enjoying our heritage. Ya shouldn't try to stop him from following his nature," said Grandpa.  
"And what do you mean by 'our heritage'?" asked Jubilee. Maybe the old man had a looser tongue than Andrew.  
"Oh I mea- ooohhh your a smart vixen arencha. Almost got ma there," said Grandpa as he gave her a predatory grin. It was than Jubilee realized why this old man made her so nervous. While Andrew seemed to be a tamer, more domestic version of Logan. This feral, if it was possible, seemed more beastly and wild than Logan was. It was everything from the way he moved on all fours, to how his eyes looked at her like prey. He was like an animal who just conveniently learned to speak english.   
"I have no problem with him following his nature, I just want him to learn human ways as well. Its what Gloria wanted," said Andrew and a flash of pain came over his green eyes when he said the name. Almost instinctively Jubilee placed a hand onto Andrew's arm. Andrew tensed under the touch and Jubilee was surprised at her own actions.   
  
He just looks so damn much like Wolvie that I just automatically do that, ugh!  
  
"Sorry," muttered Jubilee blushing and withdrew her hand. She heard Grandpa snickering behind her. Andrew gave her a smile before speaking.  
"No, its ok. Gloria was my wife by the way. She died a year ago," said Andrew and clenched his hands into fists for a second.  
"So you um want me to be your son's study partner?" asked Jubilee in an attempt to get the subject off Gloria.  
"Yes, in fact if you want you can room here. We have a spare bedroom in the attic," said Andrew. Jubilee chewed her lip as she considered the proposal. It was crazy really. Live with a bunch of ferals and help some guy she didn't even know. And why should she do all this just to learn more about them? Chances were she wasn't even going to have a conversation with Wolvie ever again. Was it really worth sticking her neck out for a man who obviously no longer needs her as a friend? Was she really so pathetic that after all he did she would still try to do him a favor?


	3. Family Dinner

HairBallX

"Yep, I'm really that pathetic," muttered Jubilee as she rubbed her forehead.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, yeah sure I'll do it. I'd be happy to live here and help your son," said Jubilee with false cheer she wasn't feeling.  
"Great! Darek should-"  
Slam!  
"We're home!"  
The trio turned to see who was at the front door. As Jubilee guessed, Darek looked like a splitting image of Wolvie and Andrew, except a bit younger. He didn't have as thick a build, but she was sure he had plenty of muscle. Especially since he was carrying a dead deer over his shoulders.  
"You're late," growled Andrew.  
"Had to bring dinner. You know me, I like my food freshly killed," said Darek with a grin.  
"And I caught a rabbit!"  
Jubilee looked down and found a girl who couldn't be no more than thirteen besides Darek leg. She had green eyes and jet black hair just like the other ferals. The hair seemed to have a wild quality to it, but feminine as well. In her hands she proudly showed a dead rabbit. It was than that Jubilee noticed how both animals appeared dead from claw marks.   
"Whose the chick?" asked Darek as he noticed Jubilee for the first time.  
"This is Jubilee, she'll be rooming here. And she agreed to help you with your studies," said Andrew. From the tone of voice Jubilee knew he was preparing for a fight.  
"Studies!? You mean I still have to go to that stupid place? Shoot I thought after giving that as- um oops can't say that in front of Karry," said Darek as he ruffled the girl's head. Karry meanwhile was waving shyly at Jubilee.  
"Yes you still have to go to get a college education. I've convinced them to take you. It's what your mother wants," said Andrew.  
"Dead people don't want anything Pop."  
Snickt!  
For the first time Andrew truly appeared just like Wolvie to Jubilee. With bone claws popped out, he dived across the table onto Darek. The rage he showed was something Jubilee saw several times with another feral. The sound of flesh being torn could be heard as the bone claws stabbed through the young man's chest. Once Darek gave a grunt from the pain, Andrew seemed to snap out of his berserk rage. He quickly got off and popped his claws back in. A look of pure regret was on his face and Jubilee found herself wanting to comfort the man.  
  
Get a grip Jubilee! He is not Wolvie!   
  
To distract herself, she turned to look at Darek. She was surprised when she saw his face. He actually looked happy about the attack and had a satisfied grin on his face. Which was strange since blood was all over his chest from the wound he took. Jubilee knew instantly that the guy had provoked his dad to attack on purpose.  
"Get cleaned up for dinner," muttered Andrew before leaving the room. The grin left Darek's face and he left the room as well. But not before giving Jubilee a wink that she wasn't sure that she liked.  
"Hi I'm Karry."  
Jubilee blinked and looked down to see the girl staring at her with curiosity. The girl had acted like the whole violent scene was actually normal.  
"Hi Karry," said Jubilee with a sincere smile. So far she seemed to be the safest person to talk to in this nut house.  
"Want to help me skin and cook my rabbit?" asked Karry as she showed a very dead rabbit. Than again she could have been wrong in that assumption. Usually little girls offer to let you pet their rabbits, not eat them.  
"Um sure," said Jubilee as she got up and let Karry led her to the kitchen.  
  
Might as well get use to skinning dead animals. Something tells me it happens a lot around here.  
  
"Don't forget I like my meat raw," said Grandpa from behind them. Jubilee gave a long shudder before she continued walking.  


"So how do we do this?" asked Jubilee while trying to see the skinning of that poor rabbit as a normal thing.  
"Well I'll skin the fur off, but you can help cut up the meat afterwards," said Karry with a smile as she laid the furry corpse onto the counter.  
"Can't wait," said Jubilee with more enthusiasm than she felt.  
Snickt!  
"Oowwii! Ow ow ow!" yelped Karry as she waved the hand that now had a bone claw sticking out of it.  
"Are you ok?" asked Jubilee concerned while not quite sure what to do. How do you help a girl with a piece of bone sticking out of her hand.  
"Yeah I'm ok, it just stings at first when I pop it out. I'm just starting to learn to use them," said Karry sheepishly as she began slicing at the rabbit with her bone claw.  
"So how long have you been able to pop those out?" asked Jubilee as she looked for a knife.   
"Only a few weeks, Darek can pop his out without acting like a baby," said Karry with a sigh.  
"Hey your not a baby, in fact from what I've seen Darek could learn to be a bit more mature from you," said Jubilee as she ruffled the girls hair causing her to giggle. Hanging around the girl reminded Jubilee of her times with young kids at the Institution. How long has it been since she saw Artie and Leech? Too long...  
"He acts like a jerk, but his really nice. He just doesn't want people to know it," said Karry as she began releaving the corpse off its skin.  
Jubilee found it a bit disturbing seeing the girl casually relieve the furry bundle of its fur. She had no idea of the true horror she would soon see.  
  
Half an hour later at the dinner table...  
  
"So much blood," whispered Jubilee, unable to do anything else other than watch. She had seen some gruesome stuff before. Wolvie gutting men and sending their blood flying in the air. She even saw Sabretooth kill a few people with even more fearsome and sickening pleasure. But neither was ever more terrifying a sight than what was before her now.  
"Grandpa how about showing a little control," said Andrew with worry as he noticed Jubilee turning slightly green.  
Grandpa wasn't eating the raw, bloody meat set on his plate. He was mauling at it. Not bothering with hands, he simply lowered his face and began attacking the meat with fierce bites. Jubilee wasn't even sure if he was taking time to chew. And every bite he took cause more blood to drip from his chin to his chest.   
With a loud burp Grandpa lifted his face and noticed Jubilee staring.  
"Aw sorry lady, want a piece," said Grandpa offering his plate. And just to show he was friendly, he grinned at her with those huge fangs that still had scraps of meat caught on them. Jubilee didn't say a single word, but simply bolted to the bathroom. Her departure caused Darek to erupt with laughter and Karry to give worried glances towards the bathroom. Grandpa didn't know it, but he had caused a profound change to happen in Jubilee's life. From that day forward... Jubilee became a vegetarian.


	4. You have GOT to be kidding?

HairballX

"Well here it is," said Andrew as he opened the attic door. There was a few crates here and there and the room was definitely dusty. At the center of the room was a queen sized bed. A large window lit the place with moonlight.  
"We'll get this place cleaned up for you tomorrow while you get your stuff from your apartment," said Andrew as he wrinkled his nose. Slowly the Logan look alike crept into the attic. Jubilee arched an eyebrow wondering why he was sneaking into his own attic.  
Snickt!  
Squick!  
"Ah there we go," said Andrew with a grin as he raised his clawed hand. Attached to the claws was a very ugly and very dead rat.  
"Um there aren't more of those here are there?" asked Jubilee as she looked around. She had suddenly had a disturbing vision of rats crawling over her as she slept.  
"Nope, this is the only one I smelled. I'll save it for Gra- um I mean," stuttered Andrew as once again Jubilee began turning green.  
"Don't tell me you guys eat dead rats too!" said Jubilee as her stomach began feeling queasy.  
"Of course not, well only Grandpa. He considers them a snack," said Andrew sheepishly as he wisely put the dead rat behind his back.  
  
I will not puke.. I will not puke.. Deep breaths Jubes.. Deep breaths..   
  
"Well I guess I'll go to sleep now," said Jubilee as she tried to get her thoughts off the dead meat. Instead she tried to think of all the things she was now going to eat instead of meat. Carrots.. brocolli.. strawberries.. yes strawberries tasted nice. You couldn't get blood all over yourself and spit out chunks of what was once an animal with strawberries.   
"Damn old fart," muttered Jubilee as she moved to the bed.  
"I didn't want you to have to sleep in your clothes so I got you this."  
Jubilee turned to see Andrew holding up a nightgown. The white silk seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.  
"Um thanks," said Jubilee as she awkwardly took the nightgown. Personally she was used to just sleeping in underwear and an oversized T-shirt.  
"It was Gloria's, I hope its comfortable," said Andrew before he began to leave.  
"What?! Hey I um don't think I need this really," said Jubilee. What if she tore the thing? That would be great, tear the nightgown that belonged to the guys dead wife.  
"I insist, good night Jubilee," said Andrew with a smile. It wasn't like Logan's smile, it was too friendly. Actually Logan really never smiled, he smirked.  
"Yeah g'night," muttered Jubilee as Andrew left out the door. She was tempting to forget wearing the nightgown, but than that would probably make Andrew feel insulted.  
"Great, I love wearing dead people's clothes," muttered Jubilee sarcasticly as she stripped.  
  
2:00 am  
  
"AAaaarrrooooo!!!"  
"Ack!" cried Jubilee as she rolled off her bed in surprise. The god awful sound of howling had filled the room and jolted Jubilee awake. While trying to get her bearings, she quickly took a defensive position.  
"Aaarro! Aarrrroooo!"  
Wincing as the sound of howling blared into the room, she ran to the window. Outside in the backyard, Darek and Grandpa were.. howling?  
"Oh you have got to be kidding," growled Jubilee.  
"Its a full moon."  
"Ack!" screeched Jubilee a second time that night as she turned. Karry was right there in front of her holding a tray.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Its a family thing, every full moon we're suppose to howl during the night. I brought you some tea since I figured they waked you up," said Karry as she placed the tray on a crate. On it was a few tea cups and a kettle.  
"Uh-huh," muttered Jubilee as she turned back to give death glares too the howling pair. Never in her life had she been more tempted to paf someone. But she didn't want them to know about her powers until absolutely necessary. So that meant she just had to improvise.  
"Karry sweety, please give me the kettle," said Jubilee in a voice that was way too nice and sweet.  
"Sure, but be careful. It's hot," said Karry as she happily handed her the kettle.  
"Oh I do hope so," said Jubilee as she opened the window and tossed the kettle out.  
"Aarrr- *splash* AAgggh! Damn Crazy B%$#@! When I get my claws on you I'll-"  
"Hahahaha the lady has spunk!"  
Slam!  
With a satisfying sigh Jubilee shut the window closed. It had been a hard choice of who to hit the kettle with, Darek or Grandpa. But in the end she just couldn't bring herself to throw scalding water at an old man.  
"His going to get you for that," said Karry with a giggle.  
"Oh let him try," said Jubilee as she sat on the bed.  
"That's Mom's nightgown right?" asked Karry as she noticed for the first time what Jubilee was wearing.  
"Um yeah, is it ok I mean-"  
"It's ok, it makes you look nice. I'll go down and try to calm Darek. And don't worry Dad will probably stop them from howling anymore tonight," said Karry before she left.  
  
  


"Coffee.. need coffee," muttered Jubilee as she staggered into the kitchen. It was always rough in the mornings for her to wake up, but this morning was especially rough. Since she had been woken up in the night by howling Ferals that she was starting to think were slightly insane.  
"I have some here for you."  
"Ack!" screeched Jubilee as she turned. She was doing that way too much lately. Once again there was Karry in a chair she would have sworn was empty a second ago. In her hands was a mug of coffee that made Jubilee's lips drool. She quickly wiped away the drool and gratefully took the coffee.  
"Kid could you not sneak up like that. It gets kinda creepy," said Jubilee before taking a swallow.  
"Sorry, my instincts keep telling me to move that way. And don't call me kid," said Karry sourly causing Jubilee to smirk. Took her years to convince Wolvie not to call her 'kid' anymore. When had he finally stopped? Probably around that time he accidentally saw her come out of the shower a year ago.   
"Gad morning ladies."  
Once again Grandpa came in, on all fours. He casually galloped to the kitchen table and took a seat. Because the caffeine wasn't working instantly it took Jubilee a second to see something was different about Grandpa. He wasn't wearing the shorts. In fact he wasn't wearing anything.  
"Finding ma irresistable to look at?"  
"Uuuhhh," said Jubilee intelligently. It was WAY too early in the morning for her to have to run into something like this.  
"Grandpa I thought we agreed you keep clothes on when guests are here," said Andrew who just walked in. Now what did that lecture tone remind her of? No don't think about it.   
"She's going to be living here so she aint a guest no mare. Besides the clothes damn itch too much! We Ferals were meant to be just like we were when we got born. Naked! Why do you think we're so hairy? Its to protect us from the freaking cold," growled Grandpa before taking a drink of his coffee.  
"I have to go to school. Bye Dad, bye Grandpa," said Karry as she gave Grandpa a kiss on the cheek. Oblivious to his current state.  
"Bye sunshine," said Grandpa with a smile. Than he turned back to give Andrew a glare that would have caused Jubilee to feel like lunch.  
"I aint going to wear the freaking shorts with her around and thats final! Aint like its nothing she never saw before! Back during the Dark Ages we Ferals went all over the place naked," growled Grandpa before walking out of the kitchen carrying his mug. It seemed the old timer could walk on just his legs when he wanted too. But for some reason he looked more graceful on all fours.  
"Sorry about that," said Andrew with a sigh before taking a seat.  
"Its ok, I'm not quite awake enough to care right now," said Jubilee with a smile and got one in return. Than she remembered something.  
"Oh I um wanted to give this back," said Jubilee as she pulled out the nightgown and handed it to him. The look on his face when he took the gown nearly broke her heart. It was a familiar face though. One she saw Wolvie wear when she talked about Silverfox, or that Japanese fiancee, or any of those past lovers of his that died.   
  
Why is he so much more... human compared to the rest of them. Does his wife's death have something to do with it?  
  
"While your gone we'll get the place cleaned up," said Andrew. Jubilee nodded and than was struck with remembering what Grandpa just said.  
"Hey that old man said something about the 'Dark Ages'. He was just kidding when he said that right?" asked Jubilee feeling stupid for even asking. It was impossible! That was several thousands years away, healing factor or no healing factor no one could live that long.  
"Oh yeah, of course he was," said Andrew absently, all of a sudden finding his mug very interesting to look at.


	5. We're Going Hunting

HairBallX

Jubilee felt a sudden feeling of relief when she had exited the house and headed for college. She was almost certain one more annoying and crazy incident was going to happen before she left. But in the end she was finding herself actually able to say she could live in the place. How different had it been so far from living at the X-Men Mansion where Beast clogged the plumbing with fur and Bobby always left ice patches for her to slip on? It wasn't a normal place to live in while attending college, but than she wasn't a normal person.   
Jubilee had classes she had to attend first which reminded her of her duty to help Darek learn.  
"I'd have a better time turning Sabretooth in a pacifist," muttered Jubilee as she zoned out during the lecture a professor gave.  
Admittedly she hadn't talked to him a lot, but from what she so far saw he wasn't the most academic of Ferals.  
"So what do you think the answer is Jubilee?"  
"The answer?" asked Jubilee dumbly as she began realizing the Professor was glaring at her as student snickered.  
  
How am I going to help Darek improve? I'm the one who needs a study partner.  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
"Wow, hey this place looks better," said Jubilee smiling as Andrew helped her carry her stuff in the attic. Yep nothing like a hairy, muscular Feral wearing a tight white T-shirt to help-  
"Stop thinking that," muttered Jubilee as she hoped she wasn't blushing.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing," said Jubilee as the two of them set the final box down.  
"My son Darek just finished his classes today. He might need some help with his homework," said Andrew hinting at wanting her to see him.  
  
Ugh, I'm having arousing thoughts of a guy with a son my age. Just how sick am I?  
  
"Sure thing Andy," said Jubilee and nearly slapped her mouth with her hand. Taking name and making it sound cuter. Yep its official, she was trying to turn the guy into another Wolvie. Andrew simply smiled and left the attic.  
"I should see a shrink about this. Well might as well get it over with," said Jubilee with a sigh as she headed for Darek's room. It wasn't hard to spot, it was the one where the loud blaring music came from.  
"HEY," shouted Jubilee as she pounded on the door.  
The door opened a crack revealing Darek's face. Jubilee couldn't see much inside the room except for a poster of a nude woman carrying beer jugs. Now there was a surprise.  
"I'm like suppose to help you with your homework," said Jubilee while expecting a big disagreement.  
"Oh hey sure, just a sec," said Darek and than he closed the door. Jubilee blinked her eyes a few times.  
"Wow, that was easier than I thought," said Jubilee to herself. She had expected at least one protest.  
"Well here it is," said Darek as he opened the door. Than he shoved a pile of papers in her hands.  
"The profs says its due by next week, so you better start working now," said Darek as he patted Jubilee on the head.  
Slam!  
Once again Jubilee blinked her eyes again as she stared at the now closed door. Than she looked from the pile of homework in her hands to the door.   
The woman fomerly known as 'firecracker' had her face turned red as she showed the signs of giving one of those deadly tantrums that sent people running. She raised one hand towards the door. The glowing colors covering her hand gave a good sign of what she was about to do.  
  


Tyna

As mad as she was, Jubilee calmly placed her glowing hand on the door. The glow spread through the fibers until the door began to pulse. It exploded into Darek's room in a hail of splinters.  
  
Darek, who had been lauging himself sick, now sat on his been stunned to immobility looking very much like a pincushion.  
  
Surrounded by an aura of brilliant light, Jubilee stalked over to the boy. "Buster, you just used up the last of my patience," she said through gritted teeth and dropped Darek's papers into his lap.   
  
"Your mother thought you were tough enough to handle being both wild and educated in human ways. Anyone who loves his mother would honor that," Jubilee paused wondering if it was such a good idea to question a son's love, yet she needed to get through to him. "I guess you don't."   
  
"Don't talk about my mother!" he screamed and transformed into Wolvie at his worst. He was in her face trembling with rage, claws held rigidly at his sides, but Jubilee held her ground. She never backed down from anyone, not even Wolvie and she wasn't going to start with Darek. Then she noticed the tears in his eye.  
  
Jubilee forgot her anger and found herself crying as well; she understood. "Stop fighting the rest of your family just because the one who really understood you is gone. At least you still have them. When you have no one, then you can start feeling sorry for yourself. Trust me I've been there."   
  
Before she completely lost it Jubilee broke eye contact and ran for her room. Blinded by tears she ran right into Andrew, who had come to see where the explosion had come from.   
  
She didn't care at this point that she was making him into another Wolvie and clung to him like he was the last stable thing in her world. The talk with Darek had reopened wounds so old she didn't realize they were there.  
  
Andrew froze for an instant but forced himself to relaxed. From behind him Grandpa reached over his shoulder and touched the girl's cheek. He brought the tear to his tongue and whispered to Andrew, "she cries like her heart's broke."  
  
Not knowing why but Andrew suspected that his supposed relative was somehow at the bottom of this. Now more that ever he was determined to meet him. He picked Jubilee up and put her to bed once she exhausted herself. "We're going huntin' Grandpa," he said as he shut her door.


	6. Escape the Heat

HairBallX

Darek had the advantage of speed that came with his youth when running through the forest. But Andrew and Grandpa had an endurance that he hadn't acquired yet. After an hour Andrew and Grandpa found their prey. Darek was the prey running who knows where and they were his hunters. Darek himself was now out of breath, panting like a dog.  
Andrew slowly approached his son while Grandpa stayed behind out of sight.  
"Is she ok?"  
The question caught Andrew by surprise. He had expected a snarl and maybe even an attack, but not a question.  
"She cried herself to sleep. Mind telling me what happened to cause her to be like that?" asked Andrew as he crossed his arms.  
"I.. I don't know," muttered Darek. And it was true he didn't know what set her off to cry. In fact he didn't even know for sure what just happened back there. That chick was telling him how ashamed mom would be of him and he nearly lost it. No one ever said that too him, not even his dad. Especially not his dad.  
Than he began feeling tears come down his cheeks. Than saw her begin to cry. And she said something, but he didn't catch what it was. He was too busy trying to control the tears. Too busy trying to suppress the urge to go berserk that his blood screamed for.  
  
F%$#! Promised myself I wouldn't cry again. Not ever again...  
  
"If Jubilee decides to stay, I want you to go easy on her. I mean it son," growled Andrew. It seemed even Darek didn't know what he had done to set the girl off, but he didn't want to see it happen again.  
"Yeah fine," muttered Darek as he headed back towards the house. Truth of the matter was that he was going to stay as far away from Jubilee as he could. What she caused him to feel.. it disturbed him. Best to just keep the chick at arms length.  
  
  
"Jubes I have some tissues if you want one."  
Jubilee slowly opened her eyes to find Karry holding a box of tissues.  
"Thanks kid," muttered Jubilee as she took a tissue to wipe her face. She was pretty sure she didn't look her best at the moment.  
"Don't call me kid," said Karry with a huff. After Jubilee wiped her eyes she was about to respond, but found Karry gone as quitely as she had appeared.  
"How does she do that?" said Jubilee to herself as she sat up. She looked down at the tissue in her hand and absently picked at it. She should have known this would happen to tell the truth. She should have known she'd lose control. She should have known she'd start brawling like a baby. She should have known the pain would become too much.  
She was in a house where every member of the family reminded her of Wolvie in someway. She should be trying to forget about Wolvie and how she lost him, but instead she was in a place full of reminders of him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Jubilee slowly raised her head to see Andrew enter.  
"Fine," said Jubilee, not moving from the bed. Andrew slowly nodded.  
"I've talked to Darek. He'll not be causing you as much trouble now. I know you have to put up with a lot here. And I appreciate that you do it to help Darek study," said Andrew as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I'm not staying here because I want to help Darek study," muttered Jubilee. She would love to stay here though to help Darek drown himself. Or perhaps burn himself on fire. Or maybe electricute himself.  
"So why are you staying here?"  
Jubilee slowly raised her face to look into Andrew's green eyes. Those Feral eyes that didn't seem quite human.  
  
What should I say? I'm staying because all the wierdness here actually makes the place feel like home? I'm staying here because sometimes I can almost pretend your Wolvie? I'm staying here because finding out Wolvie's origins might actually give me a chance of getting some of that old friendship back with him?  
  
"I need a place to stay near college," said Jubilee. They both knew he could smell the lie. They both knew she wasn't going to say anything more. So with simply a nod, Andrew got up and left the attic.  
  
  
Tyna

The night turned stifling hot and Jubilee woke drenched in sweat. For a few moments she lay in bed staring at the ceiling hoping for a tiny breeze.  
  
Without the wind it was extremely quiet. Jubilee listened while trying to grasp at the last vestiges of her troubled dreams. Althought she didn't have the Ferals' super sensitive hearing, sounds drifted in from under her door. The wood shingles above her shifted under the weight of an owl settling in for the day; it was close to dawn. Someone was snoring loudly, so loud that Jubilee could hear the windows rattling.  
  
A soft giggle escaped her lips as she tried to figure which male Feral was giving a buzzsaw a run for its money. Shaking her head Jubilee decided to seek refuge from the heat in the refridgerator. In her present dress, however, she would catch a chill.   
  
The only thing she had that was clean was a red-checked baby tee that did nothing to cover her blue cotton undies. Figuring it was relatively safe at this hour she changed and padded silently down to the kitchen.  
  
Blessed coolness flowed over her body as Jubilee stood in front of the opened fridge. It felt so good she leaned her head against the freezer door and drifted to sleep...almost.  
  
"Now ain't ya just a sight," Grandpa said from atop the freezer/fridge. He dropped down beside her and fixed her with a searching look. He was as usual, buck naked.  
  
Jubilee blushed so hard she turned redder than her shirt. She wanted to crawl into the fridge and die. Her mouth went dry and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Worst of all she couldn't seem to move.  
  
Grandpa brought his face close to Jubilee and sniffed. He hadn't meant to startle the girl really, and wondered why she wasn't moving. He could still hear her heart. It beat like his prey, but she wasn't on the menu.  
  
"Not gonna eat ya, Girl. Just glad ya finally makin' yerself at home," he said and ducked under her arm to snag a beer from the top shelf. He downed it in one drough and left the kitchen on all fours.  
  
Once he was gone Jubilee shook her embarrassed paralysis and closed the fridge door. After replaying the entire scene in her head she had to grin. Of all the Ferals to run into, Grandpa would be the least affected by her state of dress (or undress).  
  
"Glad it wasn't Andy,"she said matter-of-factly and reopened the fridge. In the back of the top shelf she spied a tall bottle of chilled water. Things were looking up.  
  
"What wasn't me?" a gruff voice sounded from behind.  
  
This can't be happening. I am NOT here bending into this stupid fridge. My behind is NOT in the air with only my underwear covering it. This is a dream. "C'mon Jubes, wake up." The last she must have said out loud because Andrew responded by telling her that she was indeed awake.  
  
As she struggled to extract herself from the fridge, she knocked over everything. Bottles crashed to the floor at her feet. Without so much as a by your leave, Andrew plucked her out of the circle of broken glass by the scruff of her shirt.  
  
"Careful there, Jubilee. I guess I shouldn't have woken you. Didn't realize you were sleepwalking." Andrew set her down on top of the kitchen table and used a claw to nudge the door shut. He leapt onto the fridge, then crawled down over the countertops to reach the broom closet.  
  
While he rummaged through the closet, Jubilee folded herself into a ball to cover herself as much as possible. She was also trying very hard not to stare at Andrew. He'd found a broom and dustpan and started to clean up her mess. He was also as naked as Grandpa.  
  
Down girl, she told herself and desperately wanted out of the kitchen. If he could smell a lie, he would also smell desire. Silently she wondered if anything else could possibly go wrong. In this house, she should have known better to even think that.  
  
" 'Mornin' Dad," Darek mumbled from the kitchen entrance a huge grin plastered across his face. 


	7. Couldn't get worse oh Just KIDDING

HairBallX

The good news was Darek wasn't naked as well. Which was very good because she just had about enough nakedness for one morning. He was wearing boxers and a tee shirt. The bad news was he could see her underwear and didn't seemed bothered a bit about looking at it.   
"Dark Blue, always assumed you were a black panties kind of her girl myself," said Darek with a grin.  
"Uh-hum,"  
Jubilee couldn't quite decipher the look that went between Andrew and Darek, but suddenly Darek seemed to lose interest in her and moved towards the cabinet. Jubilee didn't bother trying to figure out what that meant. Instead she got off the table and walked out of the kitchen with as much dignity as she could muster. Her instincts said run like hell, but former X-Men just don't run in embarrassment.   
  
  
After being more appropriately dressed, she came back in the kitchen. The mess was cleaned and Andrew and Darek was dressed. Grandpa of course was naked as usual. But this time Jubilee could stop herself from gawking at him. It seemed she was getting used to Grandpa's appearance. She wasn't sure if that really was a good thing though...  
"Here are some pancakes."  
Jubilee jumped startled and turned around. There was Karry holding a plate of delicious pancakes.  
"Why can't you be noisy like other kids," said Jubilee as she took the pancakes. At least this time she hadn't shrieked.  
"Stop calling me kid," said Karry with a roll of her eyes.  
Thankfully meat wasn't served in the morning. So she didn't have to watch Grandpa's more sick eating habits.  
After breakfast she got her books and was out the door. On the sidewalk she saw Karry and Darek talking.  
"So can you- oh hi Jubilee," said Karry with a smile. Jubilee smiled back than raised an eyebrow as she saw Karry climb a tree near the road.  
"Um Karry what are you doing?" asked Jubilee with a bit of concern.  
"Catching a ride to school," said Karry simply and than jumped off the tree towards an incoming car. She landed on the roof of the car with perfect agility. Jubilee and Darek watched as the car went down the road and out of sight.  
"Well we better get going," said Darek as he began walking towards college. No snide remarks, no bad jokes, no teasing.  
  
Guess after yesterday his trying to keep his distance. Does he care about what I said? Does he even remember...?  
  
Jubilee looked nervously towards Darek as they both walked down the sidewalk. She hadn't meant to talk about lost when he was crying. Talk about losing Wolvie... But than thats what happens when you keep that sort of thing to yourself. One day you end up just exploding about it to someone who is practically a stranger.  
  
I need to call... someone at the mansion. Anyone just to talk. Maybe Bobby or Gamit or Rogue, I just need to talk about this. Before I go gushing to Darek or someone else at the house about it again.  
  
"Well looky what we got here."  
Jubilee raised her head. Ten guys about their age were on the sidewalk. Heavily built, they were athletes. From the football one was tossing Jubilee would guess they were part of a football team. Each and everyone of them was giving Darek a death glare.  
"Stay out of this, its going to get ugly," said Darek simply as he passed his bookbag to her.   
"But-"  
"This is my fight," growled Darek before turning back to the guys. Jubilee was starting to get an idea of what was about to happen and she didn't like it one bit.  
Bam!  
Without a word Darek had head butted the leading guy and the football player was collapsing. But two more took his place while another two circled behind him and began throwing puches. Jubilee's hands itch to release her power. Or at the very least she would like to go in there with a few kicks and punches of her own.  
But Darek said keep out and if he was anything like Wolvie, he meant it. Wolvie more than one timed told her to butt out of a fight he was having and she respected that. Because it was personal and it was his fight only. If she helped Darek he'd probably hate her for that.  
Boom!  
It wasn't easy though. Darek was knocked to the ground. Bruises and a bloody noise covered his face. And Jubilee was pretty sure a few ribs were broken. But Darek was up again, grabbed a guy and threw him into another. If it had been just four or five guys Darek might have been able to beat them. But the sheer number of them was too much for him. Eventually with a groan he collapsed onto the ground. The guys grinned at each other, actually proud that they beat the Feral by outnumbering him.   
"Wuss," said one guy who kicked Darek in the ribs.  
  
Ok.. fights over. So that means if I hurt them its not interfering.  
  
"Oh boys," said Jubilee sweetly as she raised a finger at them.  
The football players looked up at her and a few actually were giving her looks that creeped her out. But that didn't last long.  
*Bang! Bang! Bang!*  
The guys were now running, their cloths having various burned marks. One was rubbing his butt where Jubilee got his especially good.  
"I told you to stay out of it."  
It was impressive that Darek could talk consider his jaw had been broken a minute ago.  
"I did stay out of your fight. Than I decided to have my own fight with them," said Jubilee as he grabbed the Feral's arm and helped him up. His healing factor was already healing the bruises on his skin. By the time they got to college he'd look as good as new.  
"So why didn't you just show those guys your claws. It would send them running," said Jubilee as they began walked to college. She was also wondering why they wanted to beat him in the first place. But he'd probably not answer that.  
"Number one Feral rule is to never show claws to anyone who doesn't know about them. And you should know why that is. You shouldn't have shown off your stuff like that," said Darek and for the first time didn't sound like he was trying to be a jerk.  
"And whys that?" asked Jubilee as they came closer to the college.  
"Because they're part of the college football team," said Darek. Jubilee frozed as the meaning of his words came to her. They now knew she was a mutant and that meant everyone else at the college would soon do so as well. By the end of the day she'd be getting 'mutie' and 'freak' remarks.  
"Jubes?"  
Jubilee stared at him and knew that she probably looked half scared to death because Darek actually had his arms around her.  
"Its ok, I'll take care of it," said Darek as he kept his arms around her.  
"What?" muttered Jubilee as she found herself putting her head on his shoulder. No way could he fix this. She just kicked the butts of the team for her own college. She'd be lucky if she wasn't expelled.  
"I'll take care of it Jubes. Don't worry about it," said Darek. The tone in his voice almost made her shiver. He sounded like an animal about to hunt and kill his prey.  
"Come on, you go to class," said Darek as he pushed her towards the college. Jubilee began walking, but stopped to turn to say something. He was gone though. Looking around she couldn't find him in sight.  


Tyna

Throughout the day Jubilee fretted. There was no telling what Darek was up to. If he was anything like Wolvie, things could go very badly. Instead of helping Darek stay in school, she might have inadvertently given him an excuse to get expelled permanently.   
  
"If Miss Lee would grace us with the answer I've asked three times for, then maybe I can go on with the lesson." The professor's irate comment brought her out of her mental funk. The rest of the class was staring at her with mixed expressions. Then she noticed that one of the guys she'd beat was in her class. She'd seen something kinder on Sabertooth's face when he was trying to kill her. The football player's expression turned her blood cold.  
  
Quickly she answered the question and slumped in her chair. Something had to go right for her soon. No one gets this much bad luck in one day. Of course time itself seemed against her since the clock in the wall appeared to be moving very sluggishly. The remaining five minutes of the class lasted for an eternity. Jubilee couldn't get out of the room fast enough when the professor dismissed them.  
  
Three classes and three more similar encounters later Jubilee had an incredible urge to give them another beating. Allowing her anger to expose herself as a mutant had been stupid but there were only so many dirty looks Jubilee could take. 'I'll take care of it', Darek's words floated through her mind. "No I will," Jubilee promised softly and sought Darek out. He'd asked her to stay out of his fight. Now that the fight was hers, Jubilee hoped he'd show the same respect and back down.  


HairballX

"Darek," hissed Jubilee when she saw him. She didn't know where his classes were, but she was able to find his locker after asking around. And there he was, looking a bit more smug than usual.  
"Hey Jubes, whats up?" asked Darek as he closed his locker. He was acting as if the whole incident this morning hadn't even happen.  
"Lets talk somewhere more private Darek," said Jubilee as she felt a sudden urge to slap the man's head.  
  
That way there will be no witnesses if I have to paf your butt.  
  
With a nod Darek took hold of her arm and led her to a door. Behind it was an empty classroom. Darek took a seat at a desk and tapped his fingers.  
"Well what is it?" asked Darek looking bored. Jubilee felt her temper flaring.  
"Don't act like you don't know why I want to talk to you! I want to know what you meant when you said you'd take care of it!" growled Jubilee.  
"Take care of what?" asked Darek as he acted oblivious.  
"THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS," shouted Jubilee than clamped her hands over her mouth. She didn't want the students outside to hear their talk.  
"Shesh babe keep it down. Well basically I found the guys and kept them quite with this," said Darek. Jubilee expected him to pop out his claws. Instead he did something she would never have expected... pull out a gun.  
"You threatened them with a gun!?" shrieked Jubilee looking at the pistol with disbelief.  
"Well yeah, but not just that. Give me some credit for imagination. It sort of went like this..."  
  
It didn't take long for Darek to find the ten jocks. They muttering to themselves in the football field.  
"I say we take her and have some fun with her," said one guy who was missing a few teeth when he gave a sick grin.  
"Naw forget it man. She's a mutie and could blast us. We just spread the word of what a freak she is and just watch. Nobody here will want that mutie here. Especially after we tell them what she did to us," said the captain of the team. Fred was his name.  
"How about you do nothing," said Darek taking them all by surprise as they turned towards him. His little sister Karry wasn't the only one who could sneak around.  
"Want another beating Darek," said Fred with a grin. This whole mess started with that guy. Darek slept with his exgirlfriend a few weeks ago and now he got his thick headed team to try to pound Darek. That is after he tried to beat on Darek by himself and found out he didn't stand a chance against the guy.  
With almost a dramatic effect, Darek pulled out a pistol. The football team became completely silent for a second. Than Fred took a step back while eyeing him with caution.  
"You can't shoot us all before we reach you. And the cops will get you if you even think of shooting us with that," said Fred, but fear was creeping into his voice. Darek gave a deadly grin and tossed the gun to Fred. Fred grabbed it instinctively.  
"Go ahead Fred, take your best shot. I know you're just itching to do it," said Darek with that same deadly grin as he approached Fred.  
"Your f%$#ing crazy! Get back," said Fred as he raised the gun towards Darek. Darek could smell the desire in him to fire the gun. To blow a hole in his chest. He just had to push the guy a bit.  
"You know that night with Sandra was probably the bes-"  
Bang!  
The mention of his exgirlfriend instantly caused Fred to pull the trigger. The whole team watched shocked as Darek fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his chest. The whole team was looking from Darek to Fred. Most of them looking fearful and horrified.  
"Dude I didn't sign up for this. I don't wanna be any part of a murder," said one guy as he took a step back.  
"You stay right there," said Fred as he moved the pistol to point it as the football player.  
"Now don't go doing anything hasty."  
The team watched as Darek got up and cough some blood. Than casually he walked up to Fred and grabbed the pistol from him. Fred could only stare, taken utterly by surprise.  
Darek gave that famous Feral grin as he raised his shirt to show the wound in his chest healing.  
"You.. your a mutie," muttered the big guy with the missing teeth.  
"Something like that. You see I can't be killed," said Darek. Ok that wasn't completely true, but no reason for them to know that. The football players looked like they believed him as they took a few steps back.  
"You see I'm sort of like that guy in the movie Crow. I just keep coming no matter what you do. Beat me, shoot me, stab me, it doesn't matter. Nothing can stop me," said Darek as he took a menacing step towards them. Several of the athletes turned pale including Fred.  
"Now I'm going to make this simple, nobody at college learns that Jubilee or me is a mutant or I'm coming after each and everyone of you. And as you can see, theres no way the cops can stop me if I do. What are they going to do? Shoot me?" said Darek jokingly as he twirled the pistol in his hand.  
"You'll get kicked out of the Gransville college if you do that. You'll be on the run," said Fred. Darek nearly doubled over with laughter before he got his voice back.  
"And you think that bothers me?! Hell I don't even want to be at this place. And I was planning to leave town soon anyway," said Darek and than pointed the gun towards them.  
"Now its simple, if I hear one comment towards Jubes such a mutie or freak, if she gets a note about being a mutant, if she gets any anonimous calls telling her she's a mutant, I'll blow yours heads off. Now scram!"  
Bang!  
The football players began running as the gun blew a hole into the ground in front of them.  
  
  
"I.. I can't believe you did that!" said Jubilee as she began to fume. Using a gun to intimidate normal people went against everything the Professor taught her. It just felt so... wrong, even if in the end it seemed to help her.  
"Well have you been getting any mutant insults today?" asked Darek as he leaned back in the chair with a smirk on his face. Jubilee paused before answering. The answer was no, she didn't get any insults. Oh sure those football players would give her glares that could kill, but not one went up to her to talk. Or seemed to tell anyone else about her being a mutant.   
"No, but you still shouldn't have done that! It was my problem, I didn't ask you to take care of it," said Jubilee as she grabbed his shirt. Darek gave a low growl causing Jubilee to let go. The smirk on his face was now gone.  
"You didn't have the balls for what needed to be done," said Darek as he got up.  
"It was MY fight. I didn't interfere in yours, so don't go interfering in mine!" said Jubilee as she glared at him. Darek gave another low growl as he took a step towards her. He was so close she could see his nostrils flaring. But she didn't back down. She couldn't if she wanted this guy to take her seriously.  
The growl turned into a sigh as Darek shook his head. He walked around her and towards the door.  
"Chicks, just don't get them."  
It was the last words he said before exiting.  



	8. Calling Home

TenchiNacht

2:27 when Darek and Jubilee arrived home. Andrew was still at work, it would be another hour before karry came home from school and Granpa.... well who knows.   
Jubilee watched Darek asend the stairs and kistened for his music to start.  
"Good." She picked up the phone. "1-8-0-0-c-o-l-l-e-c-t ..........Jubilation Lee..... Hm hm hm Lets get physical physical I wanna-"  
"Your call is connected."  
"JUBES?!"  
"BOBBY! How are you."  
"Better than you're going to be, we've been calling your appartment and now it's been torn down. Where are you? Man Logan's bout to come hunt you down."  
"Is he?" (I'm supprized he'd get out of bed to eat let alone worry about me.)  
"Jubilee?"  
"Rougue?"  
"Girl where in the sam hill have you been where are you staying?"  
"I'm fine Rogue I have a place to stay I'm doing good. Hey how's Remy?"  
"He's grabbin at the phone right now, back off swamp rat I'm talking to her, listen girl I'm glad yo--"  
"Petite! Gambit been worried sick! If you don' call home for tr'ee weeks again you no going back to dat school."  
"I'm sorry Remy I was busy."  
"BUSY! to busy to call home? Non non non. Poor Hank's not been eat'n his twinkies he so worried."  
"Oh can I talk to him."  
"Jubes it's Bobby again Beast Storm and the professor are out."  
"DARN well tell them I called and I'm safe K?"  
"So you want me to get Logan?"  
There was a dead silence even from the group at the other end. Jubilee hadn't even thought about why Derek's music stopped playing.  
"You know what popcicle I should go the collect calls get expensive.'  
"Okay Jubes, well we miss ya. Bye bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and rested her chin on the arm of the sofa.  
"Popcicle?" Jubilee turned her head ever so slowly to see Darek perched on the banister leading up the stairs. In his hand a cordless phone. He smirked. Her fingertips burned, her face went crimson.  
"My friend Bobby." her voice was low almost a whisper.  
"And the one who couldn't use pronouns, ugh I got a headache listening to him."  
Her eyes were glowing, sparks tipped her fingers. She approach him gracefully. He hopped from his perch to stand right in front of her.  
With a quick leg sweep she had him on the ground. One thing Wolvie did have the Darek did not was his martial arts training. Darek was on his back with a very angry mall rat on him hitting him in the chest. He laughed.  
"Do you really think you can hurt me?" next thing he knew his shirt was burning away. He stopped laughing. He pushed her hands to the side, which cause her to tumble on to her back. He gripped her wrists trying to redirect her paffs, until her had to pinned them to the floor above her head.  
"Darek!!" The two looked up to see grandpa. "That ain't apart of our heritage, you treat frails with respect."  


HairBallX

"Fine," grumbled Darek as he released Jubilee. Jubilee gave him a smirk before the words that grandpa had just said registered.  
"Hold it!" exclaimed Jubilee as he followed the old Feral when he was leaving. Grandpa paused and turned towards her.   
  
Ignore the nakedness Jubes, ignore the nakedness.   
  
"What did you call me just then?" asked Jubilee. She had to be sure she heard right.  
"A frail, now if ya-"  
"Why did you call me that?" asked Jubilee. He could see the hairs on the Ferals back bristle as he began getting annoyed, but Jubilee didn't give a damn.  
"Its just something us Ferals call women. Sort of tradation in our family. Now if ya excuse me," said Grandpa as he began walking on all fours towards the kitchen. Probably planning to get a beer.  
"I've known another guy to call women that too."  
"Don't say."  
"Yeah right after he killed them. He was one sick psycho."  
Grandpa paused and slowly turned.  
"Yeah?" said Grandpa simply. His stare revealed absolutely nothing. He could give Gambit lessons on how to bluff during poker.  
"Yeah, his name was Victor Creed. Called himself Sabretooth also. He had a healing factor just like you guys and Wolvie," said Jubilee. She expected some response. She wanted some response and they both knew it. Instead Grandpa simply turned and continued going to the kitchen on all fours. It wasn't the response Jubilee wanted. Without a word Jubilee pointed a finger towards Grandpa and fired a paf. It gave off sparks when it hit the ground, causing Grandpa to growl and turned back towards her.  
"Watch it frail. Ya shouldn't play with fire," said Grandpa as his whole body seemed to take a stance. It was the stance lions took right before they pounced onto their prey.  
"There's a connection between Wolvie, Sabretooth, and you guys isn't there," said Jubilee as she kept her finger pointed at him. During this whole conversation, Darek looked between the two in confusion.   
"Maybe," said Grandpa simply with a smirk. Smugness it seemed was hereditary.  
"I want answers damn it!" shouted Jubilee as she fired another paf. Grandpa easily leaped over it and was ontop of her within a second. His large hands kept her wrists pinned. Jubilee was starting to get sick of this position. And it wasn't helping that it was naked Grandpa this time as well.  
"Thought we were suppose to treat frails with respect grandpa," said Darek as he grabbed the old Feral's shoulder. Grandpa seemed to totally ignore him.  
"Ya want answers lady, ya find them. I aint gonna offer them to ya. Yer gonna have to hunt down those answers yourself," said Grandpa as he slowly got off her then galloped to the kitchen before she could retort.  
"That.. that.. perverted old man!" shouted Jubilee after him, knowing with his sensitive hearing he could hear. Darek simply shrugged and helped her up. He actually looked kind of good without a shirt on. Yep not-  
"I'm going to my room," said Jubilee as she quickly passed Darek. When she began seeing Darek as attractive, that was the sign to take a time out from the Ferals.  



	9. Cold Showers

HairballX

"Ok lets try this one more time," muttered Jubilee as she stood at Darek's door. They had gotten it repaired and Jubilee had offered to pay for it, but Andrew insisted not to worry about it. She banged on the door, as music once again blared from the room. Once the door opened, a wave of smoke came out.  
"Is something on fire?" asked Jubilee alarmed as she entered.  
"Oh baby I'm on fire."  
Jubilee turned towards the bed. There Darek was sitting with a glass tube, smoking up who knows what. He had the largest grin you ever seen on his face.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me," muttered Jubilee. Yes this was the man he was suppose to turned into a academic wiz. Pray for her people.  
"You know.. with my like totally heightened senses, this stuff is like three times stronger. Three times!" shouted Darek as he put out three fingers. Jubilee was slightly impressed that he could do hand movements in his current state. Jubilee quickly grabbed the glass tube and tossed it into the trash can. Darek gave a whimper.  
"You took it away. Now why did you have to do that," said Darek as he actually grabbed Jubilee by the waist and snuggled with her. Yes snuggle, not fondle really or grope. But snuggle in a way that was so cute that it was just plain wrong.  
"Ok come on Darek," said Jubilee as she pulled out of his grasp and pulled him out of his room by the arm. It was time to snap this guy out of his good mood, even if he wasn't as much of a jack ass now. She just had to find something that would shock him out of it. Now what could she use...  


TenchiNacht

"I hadda Shower Jubes." Darek whined.  
She turned the water on so cold it would make bobby shiver.  
"Hightened sences." She stated simply as she push him in and slammed the plastic door behind him. She leaned against it as the wild boy inside raged. Jubilee smirked but it faded as two sets of claws pierced through the plastic on each side of her face. They retracted ever so slowly. She didn't move, all she heard was the water run. But felt a cold drop of water hit the top of her head. She slowly looked up to see Darrek on top of the shower. He landed right in front of her. Jubilee giggled at his soaked jeans and sneakers, his chest was pale from the cold. Her giggle stopped when she saw him smirking.  
"Your turn." Her eyes went wide. He opened the shower door and shoved her in. She reached to turn the water off but found Darek hadn't just locked her in her had come in as well. He held her under the cold water by her elbows, so she couldn't get to the knobs.  
"Let...bbb...me..blblb..GO DAREK!!"  
"I'm having to much fun." 

HairballX

The shocking cold water was starting to make her skin turn cold. Jubilee couldn't get a finger pointed to paf him with his hands holding her elbows. But her legs were free. She raised both feet to slam them on the wall. Then she pushed with all her strength, sending the both of them flying against the shower door which burst opened.  
Thump!  
Darek ended up falling on his back, with Jubilee ontop of him.  
"Really babe if ya wanted to get this close you just had to ask," said Darek as he nuzzled her neck. It seemed the recent cold shower didn't stop Jubilee's face from turning tomato red.  
"Drop dead," growled Jubilee as she elbowed him then quickly got up. She left the bathroom while thinking just how impossible this was going to be. She'd have a better chance of helping Wolvie do homework.   
What she needed was a plan of action. Threats of bodily harm and pleas wouldn't work with him. She had to try something else.   
"Karry?" called out Jubilee as she walked down the hallway.  
"Whats up?"  
Jubilee turned to find her three feet away. The little sneak.  
"What would you say would be the one item in his room that Darek values most?" asked Jubilee sweetly. A plan was starting to form in her mind.  
"Oh thats easy, his stack of playboys under his bed," said Karry.  
"Why am I not surprised," muttered Jubilee as she headed back to Darek's room. Luckily the young Feral hadn't come back there yet and the door was still open. Jubilee quickly searched under the bed. Yep there was a stack of playboy with a bottle of whiskey, a megaphone, and a spike dog collar. Jubile ssooo did not want to know what the spike dog collar was for.  
With a grunt Jubilee grabbed the playboys from under the bed and pulled them out. She carried them in her arms out of the room. And there was Darek in the hallway with his eyes narrowing at her.  
"What.. are.. you doing?" growled Darek. Jubilee gave her most innocent smile as she took a step back.  
"You know with just a thought I can burn these into ashes," said Jubilee and that seemed to stop Darek in mid step as he was about to approach her.  
"Now we're going to do an award system. For each homework assignment you finish, you get a playboy magazine. So I suggest you get cracking," said Jubilee before backing away a few steps and heading towards the attic. She kept glancing behind her because she knew Darek wouldn't be above trying to tackle her from behind.  
"Achoo!"  
"Great that stupid shower gave me a cold," muttered Jubilee as she rubbed her nose.  
  
Oh well, how bad can a cold be? So I'll just be sneezing for a while.  



	10. What's sick?

TenchiNacht

One week had gone by. Darek had earned three of his playboys back; however, Jubilee's cold hadn't gotten any better. In fact you could go and say it had gotten worse. She had missed two classes already. Karry didn't know what to think or how to comfort her she had never been sick.  
Jubilee was lying in her bed with a wet ragg over her eyes. She heard foot steps running up the stairs.  
"DONE foot note and all." Darek saw her. "Are you still lying down? Gees just get up you'll get better."  
"Darek." Her voice was horse. "Just take your porn and go, my head is killing me." She went into a coughing fit snd had to set up. Darek sat on the bed next to her. She reached for her glass of water but knocked it to the floor. With a defeated look, she went to stand up to get another one.  
"No you don't." Darek pushed her back down, but when he touched her arms.... "Jubes you feel like you're on fire." She continued coughing she covered her mouth. The next cough sent a trickle of blood through her fingers.  
"OH MY GOD, DAAAAAAD!!!!" Darek scooped Jubilee in to his arms and ran down stairs with her. 

HairballX

If it wasn't for the fact that her head was spinning and she had the taste of blood in her mouth, Jubilee would be laughing her butt off right about now. Darek looked like a paniced five year old as he ran down the stairs with her in his arms.  
"Son what is it?" asked Andrew as he came out of his room.  
"Dad Jubes is coughing up blood," said Darek. Andrew spotted the blood on her fingers and nodded.  
"We need to get her to the emergency room at the hospital. We'll take my car," said Andrew as he took Jubilee into his own arms from Darek. For a second Darek seemed relunctant to let go, but he complied when his father gave him a stern glare.  
"It's not that bad. It's just a bad cough," said Jubilee. It would have sounded more reassuring if her voice wasn't so raspy that you could compare it to scraping metal.  
"She isn't going to die like Mommy is she?"  
The trio turned startled towards Karry. Andrew's expression softened and he shook his head.  
"No sweety Jubilee isn't going to die. She just needs to get to the hospital to get better," said Andrew before walking towards the garage. Within ten minutes he and Darek were driving Jubilee to the hospital. Within an hour they were waiting in the waiting room. Jubilee was in Andrew's lap with her head leaning on his shoulder. She was now sweating and extremely drousy. Darek was outside doing who knows what. Most likely taking out his frustrations on a traffic sign with his berserker rage.  
"Wolvie..."  
Andrew looked down to see Jubilee staring at him. The girl looked extremely vulnerable. And she was most likely delirious and mistaken him for that Logan fellow.  
"Yes Jubes?" asked Andrew, deciding to play along.  
"....I'm sorry,"  
"For what?" asked Andrew just to keep her talking. If she kept talking then she would wouldn't fall asleep. The nurse said to keep her awake while she got a doctor.   
"For not being.. perfect.. you know like Jean. If I was perfect... you wouldn't have...," muttered Jubilee. She didn't finish, but instead closed her eyes.  
"Jubes?! Jubes stay awake! Please stay awake honey," said Andrew as he began shaking Jubilee a little. Her fever was rising, he could smell it.  
  
God its just like Gloria all over again. The blood and.. don't think about that Andrew.  
  
"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW," roared Andrew as he stood up with Jubilee in his arms. The beast in him was taken over and it took all his will power not to pop his claws out and start shredding whatever was nearby.  


TenchiNacht

"It's mild Pneumonia." The doctor Stated. "One lung she'll be fine once her fever breaks. Are you her father?"  
"No she's my tenant." Andrew said.  
"I suggest you alert her family."  
"Oh no I completing forgot they will be worried."  
Andrew went to the pay phone and dialed home.  
"Granpa, go up to jubilee's room and find her address book."  
Andrew waited.  
"What am I looking for?" Grampa Asked.  
"Try 'home'"  
"There is no home there, there's 'the mansion' , um 'Gen X'? But there's a card here that says 'Dr. Henery McCoy.' on the back it says 'Hank's Cell'."  
"That could be her Family Doctor give me that number."


	11. Trusting Desire Starting to Learn

TenchiNacht

One week had gone by. Darek had earned three of his playboys back; however, Jubilee's cold hadn't gotten any better. In fact you could go and say it had gotten worse. She had missed two classes already. Karry didn't know what to think or how to comfort her she had never been sick.  
Jubilee was lying in her bed with a wet ragg over her eyes. She heard foot steps running up the stairs.  
"DONE foot note and all." Darek saw her. "Are you still lying down? Gees just get up you'll get better."  
"Darek." Her voice was horse. "Just take your porn and go, my head is killing me." She went into a coughing fit snd had to set up. Darek sat on the bed next to her. She reached for her glass of water but knocked it to the floor. With a defeated look, she went to stand up to get another one.  
"No you don't." Darek pushed her back down, but when he touched her arms.... "Jubes you feel like you're on fire." She continued coughing she covered her mouth. The next cough sent a trickle of blood through her fingers.  
"OH MY GOD, DAAAAAAD!!!!" Darek scooped Jubilee in to his arms and ran down stairs with her. 

HairballX

If it wasn't for the fact that her head was spinning and she had the taste of blood in her mouth, Jubilee would be laughing her butt off right about now. Darek looked like a paniced five year old as he ran down the stairs with her in his arms.  
"Son what is it?" asked Andrew as he came out of his room.  
"Dad Jubes is coughing up blood," said Darek. Andrew spotted the blood on her fingers and nodded.  
"We need to get her to the emergency room at the hospital. We'll take my car," said Andrew as he took Jubilee into his own arms from Darek. For a second Darek seemed relunctant to let go, but he complied when his father gave him a stern glare.  
"It's not that bad. It's just a bad cough," said Jubilee. It would have sounded more reassuring if her voice wasn't so raspy that you could compare it to scraping metal.  
"She isn't going to die like Mommy is she?"  
The trio turned startled towards Karry. Andrew's expression softened and he shook his head.  
"No sweety Jubilee isn't going to die. She just needs to get to the hospital to get better," said Andrew before walking towards the garage. Within ten minutes he and Darek were driving Jubilee to the hospital. Within an hour they were waiting in the waiting room. Jubilee was in Andrew's lap with her head leaning on his shoulder. She was now sweating and extremely drousy. Darek was outside doing who knows what. Most likely taking out his frustrations on a traffic sign with his berserker rage.  
"Wolvie..."  
Andrew looked down to see Jubilee staring at him. The girl looked extremely vulnerable. And she was most likely delirious and mistaken him for that Logan fellow.  
"Yes Jubes?" asked Andrew, deciding to play along.  
"....I'm sorry,"  
"For what?" asked Andrew just to keep her talking. If she kept talking then she would wouldn't fall asleep. The nurse said to keep her awake while she got a doctor.   
"For not being.. perfect.. you know like Jean. If I was perfect... you wouldn't have...," muttered Jubilee. She didn't finish, but instead closed her eyes.  
"Jubes?! Jubes stay awake! Please stay awake honey," said Andrew as he began shaking Jubilee a little. Her fever was rising, he could smell it.  
  
God its just like Gloria all over again. The blood and.. don't think about that Andrew.  
  
"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW," roared Andrew as he stood up with Jubilee in his arms. The beast in him was taken over and it took all his will power not to pop his claws out and start shredding whatever was nearby.

TenchiNacht

"It's mild Pnemonia." The doctor Stated. "One lung she'll be fine once her fever breaks. Are you her father?"  
"No she's my tenant." Andrew said.  
"I suggest you alert her family."  
"Oh no I completing forgot they will be worried."  
Andrew went to the pay phone and dailed home.  
"Granpa, go up to jubilee's room and fined her adress book."  
Andrew waited.  
"What am I looking for?" Grampa Asked.  
"Try 'home'"  
"There is no home there, there's 'the mansion' Gen X? But there's a card here that says 'Dr. Henery McCoy.' on tht back it says 'Hank's Cell'."  
"That could be her Family Doctor give me that number."  


HairballX

"So you'll be here soon?" asked Andrew to 'Dr. McCoy'.  
"Stars and Garters yes! I will arrive there as soon as possible!"  
Andrew hung up and gave a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought Jubilee was.. well it didn't matter. She was going to fine now.   
"Is Jubes ok?"  
Andrew turn to see his son leaning against the wall. He was trying to appear casual about the question, but Andrew could smell the nervousness coming off him.  
"She's going to be fine and her personal doctor is coming as well," said Andrew. Darek's body seemed to relax more with those words.  
"It'll probably be one of those famous X-Men, you know she's real close to them," said Darek.  
"Can we see her?"  
The two turned to find Karry and Grandpa in the hallway. Karry was holding a bouquet of white roses and Grandpa was well naked.  
"Sir! You cannot go around this hospital with that appearance," stated a nurse when she spotted Grandpa's lack of clothing. The old Feral rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby hospital gown hanging on a door. He quickly tied it on then gave the nurse that glare which usually only hungry wolves could pull off.  
"There I'm dressed, now scram!" growled Grandpa which sent the nurse scurrying away.   
"They want her doctor to see her before we do sweety," said Andrew. Karry looked disappointed, but nodded.  
"Ok, but I brought her some flowers to- what is that!" said Karry as she pointed down the other end of the hallway. All the Ferals stared at the blue, furry man in a doctors coat who was quickly walking up to them.  
"He looks like the cookie monster on sesame street," said Karry with a giggle.  
The blue man stopped to find four unusual people waiting in front of Jubilee's room. And three of them look very similar to Logan.  
"Stars and garters," muttered Dr. McCoy as he rubbed his eyes and looked again. 

TenchiNacht

"I swear I was looking at Logan's.... well.... family?" Hank said.  
Darek saw his name pin.  
"You're Dr. McCoy?"  
"Yes young man I am he."  
"How did you get here so fast?" Andrew inquired.  
"Ah, dear sir, Mr. Feral I presume? Yes all shall be made clear in do time, however at this very moment I must see a young girl, whom I used to scold for not eating her vegetables." Hank disappeared into Jubilees room.  
"He'll be excited to hear that's all she eats now." The three male Ferels turned to the youngest, despite the dire mood they all laughed.  
  
Jubilee was setting up in her bed. Her pale face lit up as her old friend entered.  
"Hank!" It was horse, but showed happiness.  
"Jubilation I am more than happy to see you. And despite the disgruntledness I feel that I rarely hear your voice because you never call home. Please do not talk."  
"I did call you were-"  
"Stop!, Give me your wrist."  
She complied. She attempted to mouth the words 'My fever broke', but he was staring at his watch.   
"Hmm, yes a little low. Where's your chart?" He found it and was looking over her blood test. "You're a bit on the anemic side, Have you be getting enough red meat Jubilee?"   
  
Jubilee couldn't help but roll her eyes, Finally she had been eating vegetables and now Hank's after her about meat.  
"Well your fever broke, the X-rays of your lungs show less congestion, we caught it early. I see no reason you can't go home tonight. Jubilation?"  
She perked her eyebrows.  
"Did you choose the Ferals because of there resemblance to a certain Canadian?"

HairballX

Jubilee knew this day would come. One of the X-Men would spot the Ferals and ask her about the similarities. She still wasn't sure though what to say.  
"Well I um sort of ran into one of them at college. When I saw how much he looked like Wolvie, I talked to him and tried to see if they had any relation to Wolvie," said Jubilee slowly.   
"I see and did they have some link to our shaggy X-man?" asked Hank. Jubilee was about to tell him about the claws and healing factors they had then paused.  
"Jubilee?" asked Hank it little worried. He hoped her fever wasn't coming back.  
"No, I mean not any besides their appearance. Maybe they are part of his family that he forgot, but who knows," said Jubilee as she shrugged her shoulders. Hank nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze before getting up.  
"Well I will be talking to the doctor about getting you some antibiotics to take for the next few days. Just to make sure you have a smooth recovery," said Hank before leaving. Jubilee simply laid there staring at the ceiling.  
"Thanks for not telling."  
She raised her head to see the four Ferals at the door. Karry shyly came up to her and handed the flowers. Jubilee gave her a smile as she took the roses and placed them in her lap.  
"You could hear every word we were saying, couldn't you," said Jubilee. It was a statement not a question. Andrew simply nodded as he took a seat beside her. Darek sat at the foot of her bed while Grandpa simply curled up on the floor and looked like he was going to take a nap right there.  
"So why didn't you spill what you knew?" asked Darek looking at her with curiosity.  
"I.. want you guys to know you can trust me. Like be able to tell me what you are and stuff. I figured if I proved I wouldn't even tell my family the X-Men about you, then you might tell me more," said Jubilee knowing that they could smell that every word she said was true.  
"Well I guess we can trust you to know a little more," said Andrew as he gave her hand a squeeze. Jubilee smiled and returned the squeeze with one of her own. 


	12. Time for a Visit

HairBallX

  
Logan was in a bad mood. He had been in a bad mood a lot lately. The X-Men were in a way exiling Jean and Logan. Evidently no one approved of them being together yet. Logan knew they'd come around eventually, but for now everyone was making their anger evident.   
Jean wasn't invited to come along when the other women went shopping. He wasn't offered an invitation when the guys went out to drink. It was little things like that which was putting him in a bad mood. Ok maybe they should have waited a little longer after Cyke's death, but Jean seemed ready to move on. The rest of them should just get used to that and stop their freaking glares.  
Logan stopped at the answering machine on the table and saw the blinking red light. He pressed the button.  
"This is our furry and lovable doctor saying that I had received a call of our Jubilee being at the hospital. I'll be taking a jet to get there as quickly as I can."  
Logan's eyes widened. He hadn't heard from Jubilee in ages. And Jean was off on a mission with Kurt and Warren. He better go see how his little firecracker was doing.  


TenchiNacht

Logan landed the mini-jet inthe forest near the university that Jubilee attended. He walk to where her appartment building..... use to be? It was leveled out ground. He knew this place he had carried her things up tree flights of stairs. Where was she?  
Wolverine decided to call Hank's cell phone to find out what happened.  
Beast's voice came through the phone.  
"Dr. Henery McCoy speeking."  
"Hank it's Lo-"  
"Hehehe forgive me for my jest you are listening to a recording, I am currently taking up temporary resedence at the Piercson's hotel if you need reach me."  
"Damn Hank and his jokes."  
  
He arrived at the hotel and waited for Hank to get there. When he finnally did-.  
  
"Stars and garders Logan what on earth brings you into this part of the country."  
"Heard you message saying jubes is in the hospital. Which one Hank I want to go see her."  
"Well my clawed collegue she is no longer subjected to the white walls of the hospital, she has gone home."  
"Her building is gone?"  
"Oh..... yes.... well Jubilation has taken up residence with one of her class mate's and family."  
"That's nice what's her name? She didn't tell about her."  
"Logan let us partake in a drink." 


	13. Wolvie Meet Andy

Hairballx

"Well where do I start...?" muttered Andrew as he rubbed his head. They were all back in the Feral's house. And Andrew had finally agreed to give her some answers. The five of them were in the living room.  
"How about by telling me exactly what you guys are if not mutants. You're not like um aliens from another planet are you?" asked Jubilee. She was awarded with barks of laughter from all the Ferals.  
"Hey if you saw some of the stuff me and the X-Men saw you wouldn't considered it so far fetched," said Jubilee as she began to sulk.  
"Well we aren't aliens. We're another species Jubilee, different from humans. We've been on this planet just as long as humans, but have been a minority compared to them," said Andrew. Jubilee simply nodded, waiting for him to say more.  
"We don't have a name for a species as a whole, but we are seperated into clans. Us here are part of the Wolf Clan. We have bone claws that distinguish us from the others. The other clans have their own distinct um features," said Andrew awkwardly. He obviously wasn't used to talking about this.  
"I.. see...," said Jubilee. So there a different species, ok big deal. But what would Logan think if he heard this? He has been fighting for the Professor's dream for a long time. Would that cause matter to him if he found out he wasn't even a mutant? Of course he now had Jean to keep him fighting.  
"Well there you go," said Andrew as he got up. Jubilee raised her head alarmed.  
"Wait! Thats it? Thats all your going to tell me?" asked Jubilee. She wanted to know more. Like why hadn't anyone noticed this different species before? What were the other clans like?  
"Yep, told you I'd tell you a little bit more," said Andrew with a grin. Then Andrew and the other Ferals left the living room for Jubilee to be alone with her thoughts.   


TenchiNacht

"SHE'S LIVING WITH A BOY?!"  
Hank rolled his eyes. He had spent twenty minutes telling Logan how nice the Ferels had been. Giving her a place to stay, looking after her when she was sick. But all Logan heard was that his little Darlin' was living with a boy her own age, and he, Logan, wasn't there to make sure they were "behaving". Hank had left out the part about the resemblence between him and the Ferals.  
"My dear deanim clad friend, she is happy, she will be all better soon."  
"Pnemonia huh?"  
"Not any more."  
"Lets go see her."  
"Logan it's almost 8:00."  
"You think they're asleep?"  
"No but it is late and-"  
"Hank take me to her." 

HairballX

"Jubes?" called out Andrew as he walked onto the backyard. There was a swing tied to a tree branch out there. Andrew remembered tying that swing up for Darek when he was five. There was Jubilee on that swing now, not swinging of course. But just sitting there staring at the ground.  
"Jubes you should come in. The doctor wants you to keep warm," said Andrew softly as he knelt beside her. He had a sudden urge to move a hair that was near her eyes like he did with Karry, but suppressed that instinct.  
Jubilee raised her head and stared at Andrew with those crystal blue eyes.  
"Andy.. did I um say anything weird while I was sick?" asked Jubilee. Andrew wasn't sure what to say. She must have some memory of the things she said while delirious.  
"You mentioned someone named Jean," said Andrew. He wasn't planning on elaborating more. Jubilee nodded and took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Andrew how long do you think it'll be before you get over Gloria. Before you like think you can find someone else to be with?" asked Jubilee. The way he stared at her in shock, she knew she caught him by surprise.  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," said Jubilee hasitly. Mentally cursing herself for opening up old wounds. She could see the grief that was in his green eyes now.  
"I sometimes say to myself I'll never get over it, but I know thats not true. We Ferals live very old, its a curse in a way. My memories of Gloria will get faded and one day I'll fall for another woman. But I promised myself that wouldn't happen at least until her children are grown and living on their own," said Andrew. She was actually surprised he answered.  
"I.. you know the leader of the X-Men died a little over a month ago. And like had this wife. They were married for years and had a son and you know how long it took her to get over him? To go sleeping with another guy?" asked Jubilee as her voice raised with each word. Andrew stayed silent as Jubilee's cheeks flushed with anger.  
"A month! A freaking month! I mourned over dead fish for longer then that! So now I see Scott's memory totally insulted! Jean I can't even think about without getting a sour taste in my mouth! And thats not even the worst part about it!" shouted Jubilee as she jumped off the swing. She was in full swing emotional shouting now. If a Sentinel attack happened she would keep talking.  
"Whose the guy who sleeps with the widow? Whose the guy who now sounds like scum?! My Wolvie thats who! One guy I'm always looking up to and who I respected more then anything else! And I hate it! I just freaking hate it!" shouted Jubilee as she raised her arms. A rainbow of colors burst forth and shot towards the ground.  
Boom!  
A charred hole was now five feet away where her plasma blast tore away the grass and earth. Jubilee simply stood there for a second with her hands forward. Without a word Andrew stood up and hugged her. She returned it and he could smell tears coming down her cheeks.  
"Sounds like your really angry at how they treated Scott's memory," muttered Andrew as he stroke her hair.  
"Actually me and Cyke never really were that close, but.. but you don't do what they did. Cyke was like the leader, the one who was always thinking about trying to keep everyone alive. You don't sleep with his wife a month after he dies while trying to protect you," muttered Jubilee. She was grateful for the warmth that Andrew's arms gave her. Andrew stiffened as he sniffed the air. He quickly turned and Jubilee followed his gaze. She turned pale when she saw the figure in the shadows there. The figure of Wolvie and by the shocked expression on his face, Jubilee would say he heard a lot of what Jubilee had just yelled.  


TenchiNacht

Jubilee pulled away from Andrew never taking her eyes off Logan. She began shaking her head throughing tears every where as she backed tward the house. With a final look to her past and presant father figures she ran into the house. Wolverine bolted after her, but was stopped by a man and his extended bone claws.  
  
Jubilee blinded by tears ran into something hard. She tried to clear her vision to see what it was but found out when she heard Dareks voice.  
  
"Jubilee," his soothing voice was no larger than a whisper "What's wrong did someone hurt you?" Sobbing she nodded.  
"But I've hurt him now too and I don't think he'll ever forgive me." The cries racked her body. Darek held her head close to his heart.  
"Don't worry I'm here no one will ever hurt you again." He pulled back and with one finger lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "I promise you." He leaned in close and pressed his lips against her's. The crying stopped, she somehow felt there would never be any reason to cry again it her life. The feeling wouldn't last long, but for now this is all she needed. To be in the arms of her chosen lover. 


	14. THE Worst Thing to Say

HairballX

"Get out of my way bub," growled Logan. He didn't know why there was a double of him with bone claws in front of him. Or why Jubilee poured her heart out to the guy. He had just come by and decided to carefully sneak into the house to see how Jubilee was doing. Next thing you know, his hearing Jubilee shouting... that she was ashamed of him. He had to talk to her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had to talk to her now.  
"Sorry, aint happening. I think she needs some time alone," said Andrew as he eyed the man.   
Snikt!  
Logan's adamantium claws shined in the moonlight. He dived towards Andrew, giving a frustrated roar as he placed all his emotions behind the blow. The sound of flesh being cut and battered could be heard as the two slashed and wrestled with each other like wild animals.  
  
Jubilee was the first to break the kiss. She blinked her eyes as she looked up at Darek.  
"Um wow," said Jubilee dumbly. Darek chuckled as he moved a hand through her hair.   
"So mind telling me what upset you?" asked Darek. Jubilee simply placed her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip on him.  
"Don't wanna talk about it," muttered Jubilee as she let his body warmth keep her cozy and safe. She should go see what Andy and Wolvie were doing outside. She should be freaking out that she kissed Darek and was so close to him she could smell his aftershave. But Jubilee didn't always do things she should do.  


TenchiNacht

"DADDY!"Wolverine stopped his attack to look up at a young girl. She unsheathed her claws, and tears came to her eyes. "Get away from him." She ran toward Logan with intent on hurting him, but she was caught up by Grampa.  
"You two quit acting like that!" grampa scolded. "You both got children you love, now act like men."  
The clawed men stood up and shook hands. Andrew motioned for Logan to come into the house."  
"Why do you have metal claws?" Karry asked.   
"My claws are like your's only covered in this stuff that's really strong." Logan explained, her question reminded him of some things Jubilee said when she was that young.  
  
The three Ferals and Logan went into the house.  
  
"She must be in her room it's this way."  
They went up to the attic door, with out knocking they opened it expecting Jubilee would be crying her eyes out. It was quite the opposite. Darek's shirt was on the floor, and he was working on jubilee's bra straps, who knows where her shirt is. Andrew and Logan were speechless it was Grampa who got there attention away from thier..um..activities.  
  
"A Hem!" Grampa grunted.

Felidae

All Derek could do, was blink in surprise, before what seemed to be his father's twin, grabbed his throat and puished him into the wall.  
The all too familiar sound of claws being unsheated rang in his ears, even as he heard a growl, that made his skin crawl.  
"Ya ever touch my lil' girl again, kid or not kid, Ah'm gonna skin ya alive!" roared Logan, who was close to a berserker rage.  
"Sh-shuck!" Four times three claws were pointed at his head, throat, heart and, well, family jewels, and for a second, Wolverine could have sworn it was him saying:  
"Step away from my son, or *you* will be the one, to be skinned alive!"   
Grampa only snarled in agreement.  
And then all went white, a flashing light blinding the four men, causing them to sheat their weapons and shield their eyes with their hands.  
"That's it, I've had enough macho behaviour for one night! Get out, get out, before I throw you out, all of you!"  
Jubilee stood there, her whole body shaking with barely controlled anger, hands and eyes glowing in rainbow colours.  
One whiff told the three elder men to do as told, never mind how much they disliked it, but the youngest one was not quite so wise.  
Derek, still somewhat dazzled, attempted to give her a bear hug, but got his hair burned instead.  
Angry, he wanted to give back in kind, and said the first thing, that came to his mind:  
"Geez, babe, you got mood swings, and it ain't even your time of the month!"  
  
Walking down the stairs, andrew, Logan and Grampa winced, when they heard the screaming and battling, followed by Derek's pleas for mercy.  
Andrew sighed, when his son flew past him, and made a hasty retreat to the garden, his clothes smoldering.  
"Of all the things to say, why does he always have to pick the worst?"  



	15. Here's the Deal

TenchiNacht

She was having a peaceful dreamless sleep. Until she awoke to find on her stomach her hands tied behind her back and she had a rolled sock in her mouth (clean).  
"I'm SORRY, I just wanted to appoligize with out getting burnt or yelled at." Darek's voice pleaded. She looked over at him. "I'm sorry okay? Please don't yell at me." He removed the sock. Her neck tired from the strain she laid her head down.  
"I won't yell it was them I was mad at and I took it out on you too." She lifted her head again to look at him. "Now untie me so I can beat the living daylights out of you."  
"Dad's talking to Dr.McCoy and that guy."  
"Logan."  
"Yea what ev, sooo you wanna finish what we started?"  
"Darek Ferral, our parents are like 20 feet away, you little sister is less than that."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"I..... Well I mean..... I mean no Darek not tonight. I was heated with anger before, But that doesn't mean I don't care for you and I want to... I want..."  
"To make us official?" 

HairballX

"So may I inquire as to what took place here before I arrived?" asked Hank while giving Logan an annoyed look. As soon as they were within sight of the Feral house, Logan had insisted on sneaking in and for Beast to wait for him. After about an hour he had got tired of waiting and knocked on the door. That girl, Karry, answered and he was taken to the living room where Andrew and Logan were.  
"We were having a chat Beast. Look I'm going to be staying here for a while," said Logan while trying to appear casual. Truth be told he felt a bit shocked. He just found out quite a few disturbing facts. Such as A. Jubilee was disgusted with him and Jean, B. He wasn't a mutant, but actually part of another species, and C. A young Feral was making moves on his Jubilee. All in all he just wanted to take a nice nap and try to forget the whole thing. Andrew offered to let him stay so he could hear more about his origins and so Logan took the offer.  
"Very well my esteemed comrade, I will notify the other X-Men that you are staying here when I get back," said Beast.  
"Um hey everyone."  
Everyone turned to see Jubilee and Darek standing awkwardly in the hallway.  
"Like I know you guys are wondering about me and Darek so we thought we should make something known," said Jubilee while refusing to meet Logan's gaze.  
"We're going to be an official couple and date," said Darek with a grin as he put an arm on Jubilee's shoulder.  


TenchiNacht

"Logan I have a tranqualizer gun I my left pocket." Hank said warning the growling Wolverine.  
"Oh come on Wolvie I'm 19, do you think I've never dated before?" Jubilee smirked. "I bet you think I've never had sex either."   
"YOU HAVEN'T!" Andrew, Darek, Logan and Grampa all said at the same time in different tones. Granpa was rather matter-of-factly about it. Logan was flat out stating. Andrew was bit confused that maybe she was inexperienced and didn't know. Darek was rather humored that she tried to lie.  
"How the hell do you know?" Jubilee asked.  
"Sweetheart things like that leave certain sents on ya." Andreww said. "You're pretty clean."  
This made her feel creepy. If she and Darek DID decide to have that kind of relationship, everyone would know. 

HairballX

"Well gentlemen it was a pleasure, but I must be going," said Hank before leaving out the front door.  
"ANYWAY! I'm going to go to sleep and I want Darek to be alive tomorrow morning," said Jubilee as she gave Wolvie a suspicious glance.  
"Of course darling," said Logan with his most innocent smile. It was obvious he'd have to make it look like an accident. That would be tough with his healing factor, but not impossible. Maybe have a truck full of acid fall on him. Yeah a truck of flesh eating acid would be just what the punk needs.  
"Well goodnight," said Jubilee before going up the stairs. Even though they couldn't see it, she was smiling. As much as she hated to admit it, having Wolvie actually care about who she date gave her a warm feeling.

  
  
"Come on, its in your blood to do this," said Grandpa as he dragged Logan outside with Darek following.  
"I don't know gramps, why aint that Andrew guy doing this?" asked Logan unsure. He wanted to learn more about his... species, but this seemed a bit weird.  
"He used to do this, but stopped after mom died," said Darek with bitterness. Grandpa gave him a pat on the back.  
"Now lets not dwell on that. Now just follow my lead," said Grandpa before clearing his throat.  
  
"AAARRROOOO!!!"  
"Ugh not again," muttered Jubilee as she got up. Ok this time they knew about her powers so she could blast them into oblivion. She dragged herself to the window to see three figures howling this time to the full moon. At first she thought the third was Andy, but after a minute she squinted her eyes and realized the truth.  
"Oh this is too much," groaned Jubilee as she watched Wolvie howl like a freaking wolf.

TenchiNacht

"YOU KNOW!??" Jubilee yelled out her window, "I under stand thus is a heritage thing, You know to yell like dogs, but you think you can tone it down? Have some respect for other species' hyberntion hours!!!" She slamed her window.  
"She cartainly has a mouth that one."  
"Tell me about it." Logan and Darek said.  
"One time Me and Jubes were walking to school and these guys came up to us and after I fought um Jubes told um off." Darek started punching the air as if it were those foot ball players. Logan cringed when he saw the boy's horrible technique.  
"Woah stop right here. " Logan took Darek's fist and turned it virtically. "Now follow through all the way don't stop at contact unless you're sparring. Don't forget to cheak with you left, I could come in here..." Logan Brought a fast bladed hand to Darek's neck, but didn't make contacted. "Now this spot, lets say Jubilee hits you there, you'll be out for a while, me or someone my size hit you there you die. But don't worry most guys my size and bigger I've come across don't know anything about where you should strike."  
  
Darek followed every word Logan said. Grampa went inside with a contented smile on his face. 

HairballX

Jubilee gave a wide yawn as she paused at the bottom of the steps. The other Ferals were already in the kitchen eating. Logan and Darek were actually chatting like good buddies. Ok, good sign. Andrew was giving them a sour look. And Grandpa was butt naked as usual.  
  
Wolvie finds the thought of me dating Darek crazy, but doesn't react to Grandpa being naked in the same room that I'm in. Figures  
  
"Hey guys," said Jubilee as she grabbed a cup of coffee from Karry.  
"Morning darling."  
"Hi sweety."  
"Hi babe."  
"Darek time for you two to go to class," said Andrew, Jubilee wasn't sure, but he sounded it bit more tense then usual.  
"Jeez Dad, I bet Logan here didn't go to college. Just a stu-"  
"Get to class!" growled Andrew causing Darek to jump out of his seat. Jubilee stared at him surprised. Usually Darek had to be much more rebelious then this to get him upset.  
"Fine," muttered Darek and Jubilee quickly tagged along behind him as he got out the front door. It was a few minutes before Darek spoke again.  
"Is that Logan guy your stepdad or something?"  
"Sort of, I guess. He took care of me a lot when I was a teenager," said Jubilee. She wasn't quite sure if Wolvie fell into the role of 'father'. Usually you didn't have teenage crushes on your father. Well at least not unless you were disturbing.  
"Your lucky, wish I had him as a dad," said Darek. Jubilee grabbed his arm and stopped him. She stared at him a few seconds before responding.  
"And whys that?" asked Jubilee.  
"Because he knows how to be a man. Hell he knows how to be a Feral and he didn't even know he was one. My dad his... ever since mom died its like he decided he needed to become human. Give up Feral ways," said Darek with a frustrating sigh.  
"Thats why you keep baiting him isn't it? You want to get him to go berserk," said Jubilee as she thought about their past meetings.  
"Yeah, I figured I could get the animal in him to come out if I taunted him enough. But his weak, your Logan isn't. I could have learned a lot more about being a Feral from him," said Darek as he thought about those moves Logan taught him.  
"I want to tell you something, but first I want you to swear you won't tell anyone," said Jubilee as she seemed to come to an important decision.  
"Ok, I swear," said Darek with a shrug. Talk about over dramatics.  
"If I could start my childhood over and had to decide whether to have Andy or Wolvie as a dad, I'd probably choose Andy," said Jubilee while sounding slightly ashamed. She obviously wasn't comfortable with the confession, but he could smell that its true.  
"Whys that?" asked Darek as he studied her carefully.  
"Wolvie isn't dependable in emotional situations. Don't get me wrong if I'm like kidnapped or something he comes to the rescue totally fearless. But.. when it comes to some things, he just runs away like a chicken," said Jubilee. Her voice was filled with disappointment.  
"No way! From what I saw that guy wouldn't have run away from anything!" said Darek. Jubilee shook her head.  
"If he had been your father and wife to your mother. He would have ran away and left you two when your mother died. He wouldn't have stayed like Andy. He would have gone because... its the only way he knows how to deal with that sort of pain," said Jubilee. She spoke with certainty, as if it was a fact.   
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Darek.   
"I want to make sure you know how lucky you are to have Andy as a dad. Maybe you should talk to him and see if you can convince him to go back to his um Feral ways," said Jubilee as they started walking again towards the college.  
"Talking is for humans," said Darek with a snort.  
"In case you didn't notice, you're going to be dating a human. Well a mutant human anyway," said Jubilee as she poked Darek.  
"Fine I'll try talking to him," said Darek as he rolled his eyes.

TenchiNacht

"Buuuuuuuuuuut." Darek Chimed. "You have to talk to Logan."  
"What?"  
"Yep tonight after dinner. We talk to our fathers or father figures what ever the case may be."  
"Deal. Bully."  
"Wench."  
"Mmm you little......"  
Passing cars beeped a the Public display of affection between the college students. 

  



	16. Heart to Heart

HairballX

"Darling are you sure you don't want any of this steak?" asked Logan as he watched Jubilee. He still couldn't believe she was actually have carrot sticks and brocolli in ranch dip for dinner. She used to despise that food.  
"Nope this is just fine," said Jubilee with a smile. Yep nice green vegies that didn't bleed all over you were just perfect. After dinner Darek made his way to dad's room and knocked.  
"Come in son."  
When he stepped in he saw his Dad reading a folder he brought home from work at the desk. He looked so... domestic that Darek found it slightly disgusting. Hopefully Jubilee knows what she was doing when suggesting this.  
"Hey um dad, can we talk?" asked Darek.  
  
Andrew simply stared at his son as the words sent him into shock. It sounded like his son, it looked like his son, but it couldn't be his son. His son never suggested talking, ever.  
"Son are you feeling ok?" asked Andrew. Ferals weren't suppose to get sick, but their was a first time for everything.   
"Jubilee said we should talk," said Darek as he rolled his eyes. Ah now that was believable. Jubilee pestering Darek to talk to his father was something he could see.  
"Ok what did you want to talk about?" asked Andrew as he turned his seat to face Darek.  
"Why did you stop howling with Grandpa?"  
"My heart just wasn't in it after your mom died."  
"Ok why did you stop hunting in the forest?"  
"When your mom-"  
"Damn it dad will you stop using mom's death as an excuse for everything," growled Darek. Andrew glared at him as a growl rumbled from his own throat.  
"Watch it son," said Andrew simply. Normally this would be the part where Darek would either leave or attack. But for once he did something that surprised Andrew and asked another question.  
"Why did mom's death make you stop being a Feral?" asked Darek. It was a sincere question and no sound of insult was behind the words. Andrew gave a sigh before answering.  
"It was being a Feral that got your mom killed."  
Darek looked at him with surprise before responding.  
"How?"  
"You know how your mom died? Car crash while coming home from shopping. She asked me to come along and if I did I could have saved her. But it was getting around dinner time so I was going to go hunt for our dinner like a good Feral. A normal human husband would have gone with her. A normal human husband wouldn't have left her to go out at nine at night alone! I.. smelled her blood because the car crash was a block away and I swore when seeing her that I would be more responsible and that meant being more human," said Andrew softly.  
"Bullcrap!"  
Andrew raised his head surprised.  
"Any human husband might have just said no as well! Hell even if he went with her, he wouldn't have the Feral abilities to save her! Here's a news flash dad, accidents like this happen all the times to responsible human husbands!"  
"Son I-"  
"No I'm talking now! Look don't go rejecting being a Feral! Its part of what you are and yeah I know that sounds cheesy. But mom loved everything about you including being a Feral. If you kill that part of you, you kill a part of what mom loved," said Darek. His voice was getting emotional and he quickly turned. He was out of the room before Andrew could respond.  
"Ok son, you win," muttered Andrew to himself with a smile. Maybe his son was right though he would never tell the boy with the huge ego.  


TenchiNacht

Jubilee and Logan's conversation was not going quite as calmly.  
"That's no excuse!" Jubilee yelled "Yes I know you loved her for so long, but she loved SCOTT!"  
"That's not fair you don't unde-"  
"Understand? Why cause I'm to young? I understand it just seemed like you were waiting for him to die." At that moment something happened that never had before. Logan slapped Jubilee across the face. She didn't say anything or cry she knew what she said was a terrible thing.   
"You don't know what we went through, why don't you ask?"  
"Well?" her voice cracked with the on coming tears.   
"I stayed away from her I didn't want to be near her. Every where I was I could hear her cry, I couldn't stand hearing that. I wanted her to feel better she wanted to feel better. Scott wasn't there to soothe her. I didn't think he would want her to cry. I thought long and hard Jubilee."  
"I now understand Logan, but I can't condone it. I still love you and I'm glad to see you."  
"I'm glad to be here and I love you to Darlin."  
"Good I have to go Darek and I have a date."  
"WHAT? You see him all the time."  
"So-"  
  
They were cut off by the sound of howling. They ran to jubilee's window, there was Andrew in the back yard. 


	17. Gloria Feral's Song

Tyna

Gloria Feral's song 

The howling rose above every sound in a very structured pattern. Granpda Feral who had been prowling froze, head cocked to catch every note. His eyes were wide and glassy, almost as if he might cry but instead he lifted his head up and added his voice.   
  
Karry appeared at her father's side. Her higher howl spiraled over Andrew's for a moment, then choked into a tight wail. Without breaking his 'song' Andrew picked his daughter up and cradled her shaking form.  
  
Logan felt his emotions play over his face and didn't bother to hide them. Unabashed tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered when he last heard this kind of howling. It was a song of final goodbye; a song of love.  
  
Jubilee let her own tears fall as she wiped a tear away from Logan's face. They stared at each other for a long time before she nodded in Andy's direction hoping that Logan would understand what she was trying to say.  
  
"I know, darlin'. I know." Then he also raised his head and followed the cadence of the song instinctively.  
  
Derek had come running up to Jubilee's room to collect her for their date. His father's howling pretty much stopped him in his tracks at her doorway. He watched their exchange and was startled even further when Logan began to howl as well. They were nearing the end of the song and he drew in the long breath.  
  
As if sensing that this was Derek's part of the song Andrew turned to stare into Jubilee's room and stopped howling. Logan followed cue and also went silent. Karry had settled down to crying very sofly. Granpa's querelous howl died away leaving Derek alone. He sustained his grief laden howl to honor the memory of his mother then let it die away.  
  
In the silence that followed, a answering howl from a wild wolf, shook them from their momentary trance. Derek smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Jubilee had ever seen.  
  
"She heard us," he said reverently. "DAD..." he yelled.  
  
"YES, SON I HEARD!" was Andy's jubilant response. He was already headed for the house.  
  
They waited in Jubilee's room for Andrew. Karry had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He placed her gently on Jubilee's bed and engulfed his son in a huge hug.  
  
"Hey," Derek protested. This much display of affection would ruin his reputation. When he was freed from his father's embrace he tried to look indignant. It was very hard to hold it up when his mouth kept wanting to smile.  
  
Andrew clapped Logan's shoulder. "Ya got some kid there, Logan," he said and nodded toward Jubilee.  
  
"Don't call me kid," Jubilee responded automatically. Warned by similar encounters, Jubilee felt a presence at her back and wasn't suprised to find Karry standing there rubbing dried tears from her face.  
  
"I toldja so. Nobody likes to be called kid," she grinned. Everyone laughed. 

Hi readers, on behalf of my self and the other authors. I'd like to thank you for reading. If enough requests are made there is a possibility of a sequel.


End file.
